


Shades of Pink

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lockner, Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Will becomes enamored with a piece of Diane's clothing and needs to do something about it.





	Shades of Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baranskini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/gifts).



Thirteen hours into this deposition and it looked like no end was in sight.

“Can we please…?”

“No! This makes no sense! How can you…”

“Stop, all of you! This is not supposed to be contentious,” Diane interjected.

Will had been pacing the conference room for the last hour, his tie loosened, his jacket on the back of a chair, discarded several hours prior.

“Okay,” he added on. “I don’t think we’re getting anywhere. Can we start again tomorrow morning?”

The young couple in the room rolled their eyes. “I don’t want to come back.”

“Me either!”

“Look. I don’t wanna come back and do this again, either, but you two gotta get your story straight,” the man sitting next to Diane retorted, shaking his head.

“What do you mean…” they began arguing again.

Diane sighed and made eye contact with Will, who promptly nodded towards the hallway.

“Excuse us.”

She got up and walked out of the room and Will followed closely behind. 

“This is crazy.”

“Ha. No kidding,” he laughed.

“Think we’ll get anywhere this week? I’m going to need a stiff drink once this is over.”

Will scoffed. “I’m gonna need a lot more than that.”

She playfully slapped her partner’s chest.

“By the way, there’s something I’d like to discuss with you before you leave tonight.”

Diane sobered looked up into his eyes, “everything all right?”

He nodded with a gentle smile. “Nothing to worry about. Just something to discuss that’s been on my mind all day.”

She looked at him funny, not quite believing him. “Sure. Ready to go back in?”

Will looked up at the room, “no.”

“Come on, let’s go.” They prepared themselves for the ongoing battle as they walked back into the hornet’s nest.

Another two hours passed and very little progress had been made before Diane tossed her glasses on the table and crossed her arms. She watched the two parties argue and, again, her eyes drifted to Will, whom it appeared she’d caught staring at her.

Diane looked at him with a question behind her eyes before looking back at the couple and their counsel across the table.

“Jack,” she started calmly, addressing their counsel directly, “I think it’s safe to say we’re not going to get anywhere tonight. And I don’t know about you, but I think a night’s rest might help.”

Before anyone could respond, Diane put her glasses back on, gathered her files and walked towards the door. “I’ll see you at 10”

And, again, before anyone could respond, she’d begun the short walk back to her office.

The people in the room were silent for the first time in over 15 hours.

“Well,” Will started, finally breaking the silence, “I think we’re done for the night.” He put on then buttoned his jacket as he, too, began gathering his paperwork.

The couple as well as their legal representation started to follow suit.

“Mister Simms?” Will asked his client. “Would you mind following me to Diane’s office?”

He, too, rose and gathered his things before making a quick exit from the conference room. “I don’t know about you,” he started as he caught up to Will, “but I’m gonna need a stiff one tonight.”

Will chuckled. “I said the same thing not two hours ago.” He knocked on Diane’s door and let himself in, knowing she wouldn’t have decompressed much in the few minutes that had lapsed since she left the conference room.

Diane looked up and smiled, “Mister Simms, please come in.” She rose and offered a seat across from her. Will took a seat on the corner of her desk, crossing his legs and arms and an attempt to appear comfortable.

“Actually, if you don’t need me right now, I’d really like to get the hell outta here. Can I come back early tomorrow?”

The partners laughed. “Welcome to our world,” Will added. “I don’t think there’s a lot that needs to be discussed tonight so I’d be amenable to meeting an hour earlier tomorrow. What do you think, Diane?”

“That sounds good to me,” she sighed. “See you at 9.”

The middle aged man sighed, too, in relief. “Great! See you in the morning.” He turned and quickly made his way to the elevator.

Will chuckled. “Think he couldn’t get out of here fast enough?”

“Like you said, ‘welcome to our world.’” Diane leaned forward and braced herself on her desk

He rose and walked to the door.

“Oh, Will?” 

Will stopped and turned, “hmm?”

“You needed me for something?”

He laughed. “It’s funny you should put it that way.”

“Hmm?”

Will turned again to shut the door behind her before walking back to Diane’s desk, this time coming around to sit on the corner closest to her, facing the window.

Diane straightened and crossed her arms as she stepped closer to him. “Everything all right?”

He shook his head. “It turns out,” he started, staring out the window, “you’re wearing a pink lace bra today.”

“What?”

“Am I right?” He looked over at her, with a gleam in his eyes.

“It’s a pink camisole with a lace top. What…?”

“I noticed it earlier today, just after lunch. The top peeked out and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since. I tried not to stare.” His voice got quieter, deeper. “What it’d feel like against my lips. To feel your nipples stiffen against it, all the while I try to resist ripping your top off.”

She closed her mouth and smirked. “Oh?”

“And, oh god, if you’re wearing matching panties,” he groaned.

Will swallowed hard as his eyes drifted down to her cleavage, looking once more for his new favorite piece of clothing.

Diane reached up slowly dragged her crimson nails down her chest, between her breasts before beginning to toy with the top button of her grey blazer, watching him intently. “And you want to see if I’m wearing matching panties, too, huh?”

He nodded, noiselessly, eyes focused on her fingers.

“How about we get out of here?”

Will looked up into her eyes, somewhat surprised by her suggestion. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She leaned close into his ear, the pitch of her voice lowering. Diane placed a hand on the middle of this thigh and giggled when he jumped. “I’m dying for a drink.”

“Wait, what?”

She smiled. “I’m surprised at you, Mister Gardner. You should know by now I don’t show my panties to just anyone. You have to at least buy me a drink first.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know,” she grinned as she turned off the light on her desk. “I’m just playing with you. But seriously, I need to get out of here. Your place?”

Will stood, trying to hide his giddiness, straightening his jacket. “Follow me home?”

“Sure.” She reached for her purse and placed her arm into his. “Ready?”

“Gotta get my keys.”

They walked to his office, Will retrieved his keys, and crooked his elbow again, offering her to place hers within his. She did and they walked to the elevator.

Will pushed the button and laughed.

“What?”

“If I’d known you were so easy I would have run that line on you a long time ago.”

“What?” She replied, incredulously. “Will! I am not…”

He dissolved into giggles, “I know. I’m just playing with you.”

She shook her head. “Oh Mister Gardner, you are gonna get it so hard.”

“I count on it.”

As the elevator descended, Diane turned to her partner, “you mean to tell me that’s what’s been on your mind all day?”

He grinned as he nodded. “Yep.”

She shook her head. “Talk about being easy…”

~X~

They made it to Will’s apartment several minutes later. Diane kicked off her shoes and set her purse on top of them, next to the closet.

“Will?”

He’d begun to make his way to the kitchen so he stopped, “hmm?”

“Kiss me. Here.” She pointed to her clavicle with one hand, as she undid the top button she’d been teasing earlier.

He grinned as he approached her, quickly. Will placed his hands on her hips and kissed her just where she’d pointed. He ran his tongue along her flesh as he took in a deep breath of her scent. He groaned at first taste, his lips beginning to stray across her chest, his tongue brushing the lace on top of her undergarment, then up her neck and latching on to her earlobe. 

His hot breath on her neck sent chills up her spine. She tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes. “Si… Simon didn’t say you could kiss my neck.”

Will looked at her, grinning, his eyes making their way to her lips. “What do I lose?”

Diane licked her upper lip as she looked from his full lips to his eyes. “This button.” She closed the top button and watched his face fall.

He playfully whined, “but…”

She snickered. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself. How about that drink?”

“I can play dirty too, Lockhart.”

She grinned. “God! Don’t I know it?”

Diane walked towards his kitchen, quickly making herself at home. “Besides, I thought you’d want the pleasure of undoing the buttons yourself.” She opened his cabinet and took out a crystal rocks glass then made her way to the freezer, placing a few ice cubes in the clear vessel. The last she took out, she put to her lips before trailing it down into her cleavage.

Will’s jaw dropped. “Christ, Diane.” He took two large steps towards her, taking the glass from one hand, the ice from the other and pressed his body against hers, backing her into the counter, planting his lips firmly on hers. He kissed her hard and keep, taking her breath away.

Diane pulled back and gasped for breath, his teeth grasping her lip and tugging before begrudgingly letting it go.

“Fuck, Will.”

He just barely got the glass set down on the counter, dropped the ice cube, before he reached down and grabbed her hips, lifting her on to the counter. Will grinned as he continued to press his body into hers, reaching behind her and grasping a bottle of bourbon from the shelf behind her.

His eyes never left hers, “I’ve been saving this bottle for something special.”

“Kitchen sex is special?”

“With you? Always.” He winked and continued. “But I figured it’d either be a celebration or a source of comfort when I finally find out if your panties match your camisole.

Diane bit down on her lower lip and pushed her hips forward. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

He nodded as he straightened his posture, running his thumbnail across the seal to break it before pulling out the cork, which he offered her to sniff.

She did. “God that smells amazing.”

Will put the bottle to his lips, taking in enough to coat them before kissing her. Diane watched, whimpering quietly in surprise at his move.

“Yeah it does taste pretty good, doesn’t it?”

She licked her lips. “I like your way better. I was torn as to whether or not…” Diane laughed. “It’s silly. I can’t.”

“Tell me.” He smiled as he watched her blush. 

“I was going to suck on the cork but I figured it be too much like a pacifier and that’d just kill this,” she gestured between the two of them.

Will straightened as he let out a hearty, appreciative laugh, and poured a healthy glass of the dark amber liquid. “I never pegged you for the babygirl type.”

She laughed as she watched him cork the bottle, taking the glass from the counter and taking a sip before he had a chance. 

“Hey!”

Diane smiled. “I’m not. But I can see calling you ‘Daddy’.”

“How drunk are you?”

“Tell me you’ve never been called Daddy while in bed.”

He took the glass from her and took a drink. “That’s not the point.”

“Ah ha! I knew it! See? I’m not the only pervert in this room!” She wrapped her heels around the backs of his thighs as she took the glass from him. Diane took another sip and set it on the counter next to her. 

Will grinned. “Oh am I now?”

“Yep.” She kissed him. “How about we take this into your bedroom? The lighting is better.”

He kissed her neck. “I don’t give a fuck about lighting.”

“I thought you wanted to see if it was pink. It could be salmon. Or coral. Mmm,” she cooed as he hit a particular spot. 

He stood back, “there’s a difference?”

“Plus you’d never know if I matched when I got dressed this morning.” She nodded as she placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back enough for her to hop off the counter. “Bedroom. You’re going to need room to work.”

Diane took ahold of his tie and tugged him in the direction of his room. She turned on the light on his nightstand and spun around, taking off her glasses and setting them on his night table. “Well?”

Will tugged the chain attached to his ceiling fan, turning on three very bright fluorescent lights. 

“Geez, Will!”

He laughed. “Sorry, I should have warned you. Have a seat.” Will offered his hand as he walked her back to his bed

Diane sat and scooted back a bit and watched as Will undid the buttons on his cuffs, rolling them upwards as he kicked off his shoes.

Moments later, he leaned forward and kissed her, all lips, no tongue. “May I?”

“Proceed.”

Will kissed down her neck, undoing the top button once more, and made his way down to the top of the lacy fabric. He closed his eyes as his lips grazed it.

“Mm,” he groaned into her chest.

The side of one of Diane’s lips moved upwards as she watched him enjoying himself.

Will’s hand moved to undo the other three buttons on her jacket as he let himself feel her skin and the lace and the delicate silk, with his mouth. He made quick work of undoing the buttons before sitting back and slowly pushing her jacket back down her shoulders. Will watched the unveiling and let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“Damn,” he remarked.

“It’s rose.”

“Hmm?” He asked, his eyes not leaving her chest.

“The color. It’s rose. Not pink.”

“I don’t see a difference,” he mumbled against her tummy, kissing and licking his way around. The feeling of the silk on his face was as incredible as he’d imagined it to be.

Diane placed a hand on the back of his head, threaded her fingers in his hair before tugging him gently. “Will,” she panted.

He kissed up her torso and placed his mouth over where he thought her nipple would be, grasping her other breast with his hand, then swirling his tongue around it once and biting down gently.

She gasped as she reached behind her and unhooked her bra, taking it down her arms, pulling back just long enough to remove it from her chest before letting Will get back to teasing her through the thin fabric.

“Thank you,” he whispered against her breast. He beamed at seeing her nipple already stiff, biting down on it once more before taking ahold of it in his hand and moving to its twin to give it the same treatment with his mouth. Will licked and nibbled and blew a stream of cool air on it.

Diane shivered, “ah!”

He rose and kissed up her neck as his hands moved under it, over her back and on to her ass. “Take it off,” he ordered.

“Mm. You’re already finished looking at it?”

“I need more of you.”

She giggled, “Well, you’ve got two hands.”

Will reached down and tugged it up and over her head and threw it behind him, pushing her back down with the top half of his body. “It looks better on the floor anyway,” he remarked as he continued his assault on her chest, his hands continuing to roam over her flesh.

Diane wrapped her arms around his shoulders, letting them trail his body as he lowered himself. Will traced his tongue around each of her nipples, looking up at her with a grin.

She arched her back and sighed, watching as he continued moving down her torso. Will circled her navel with his tongue and looked up at her again.

Diane bit down on her lower lip and, almost imperceptibly, nodded, giving him permission to continue.

He smiled then began to undo her trousers. Once the zipper had been taken down, Will moved back slightly before placing his hands on her hips. Diane raised them slightly as he tugged on them, pulling them down to her knees.

And what he saw before him took his breath away. “You... You’re…”

Her eyes got wide, and with a playful tone, she replied, “I’m sorry they don’t match.”

“Oh my… Why’d… you let me believe… Fuck Diane!” He placed his mouth on her unclothed, waiting mound.

She kicked off her pants and wrapped her legs around his head. He groaned into her as his tongue traced her lips, making its way to her clit, where he settled himself, flicking it quickly and finding out that what he was doing was greatly appreciated.

“Oh shit!” Diane groaned as her legs tensed around him. “I’m… I’m glad you enjoyed… enjoyed my surprise.”

“Mmhmm.” He continued devouring her for several minutes longer. His jaw began to tense but by this point he was so far gone it didn’t matter to him that he talked for a living.

“Will,” she panted. “I want to suck you.”

“Mm,” he grunted in reply. 

“Please?”

Will shook his head side to side, not yet relenting.

Diane sighed. “Okay. Come on. My turn.” She threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled him back sharply.

“But…” he protested, his eyes not leaving her wetness.

Pulling his head back further to finally make eye contact, Diane continued, “don’t you want to see my lips wrapped around your stiff cock? Hmm?”

“Oh.”

She let go and watched as he got to his feet, sitting up on one hand and patting the bed next to her.

He disrobed and joined her on the bed, his hard length pressing against her lower abdomen.

Diane kissed him and groaned into his mouth reaching down to grasp him in her small hands. She stroked him a few times before rubbing her thumb on the top of his head to spread that first pearl drop over him.

It was Will’s turn to groan.

Diane took that as a sign that it was time to put her mouth to work. She pulled back and crawled between his thighs, making eye contact with him as she grasped him. “You know this would be a lot hotter if you hadn’t kissed me.” She placed a small, chaste kiss on his slit. “My lips would still be blood red.” Diane flicked the tip of his cock with her tongue before continuing. 

His hips bucked inadvertently. “Please?”

“All the way up and all the way down this beautiful pink flesh.” She kissed along his shaft, beginning to torture him. Her tongue flattened and licked the entirety of his length.

“Diane…”

“You taste so good.” She placed her lips around his head and sucked as her hands moved up and down him, slowly.

He hissed. “Yes! More?”

She moved her tongue around his shaft as she took more and more of him into her mouth. Will resisted pushing himself up into her mouth.

Diane set her own pace, fast then slow, a firm grip, then gentle. Again, the torture mounted.

After what felt like several minutes, Will begged, “please?”

She smiled as she pulled her mouth off of him, still stroking him, quickly this time.

Will opened his eyes and looked at her, with the change in pressure.

“You on top?” 

He nodded, “yeah. That’s good.”

Diane sucked hard and let it make a ‘pop’ sound before getting to her knees, trading places with him.

Will groaned as he, too, got to his knees, positioning himself in between her thighs. He lowered himself on to her and let the tip of his cock tease her pussy.

His lips almost touched hers as his hips rocked back and forth. “Are you ready for me?” He whispered.

She nodded. 

“Tell me, Miss Lockhart.”

“Oh fuck me, Mister Gardner!” 

Diane wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer to her.

Will laughed as he let himself sink deep into her.

“Oh god,” they groaned in unison.

She moved her legs from his hips and wrapped her ankles around his calves, letting him bury himself deep inside her.

Will pushed into her hard and fast, alternating looking down at her chest bouncing with each thrust, and back up to her face.

Diane closed her eyes and let herself feel what he was doing to her. “Yes!”

He moaned.

Her whimpers came faster, in time with each thrust. “Will!”

“Yeah?” He growled into her neck.

“Oh!”

“You gonna cum for me?” Hmm?”

“Yes,” she screamed.

“Do it!”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Right. Fucking. Now.” Will punctuated each word with a deep, hard thrust that drove her crazy.

Diane wrapped her legs around his hips and held him in place as she fucked him back. Her clit rubbed against his pelvis and after a few strokes, she came.

“Fuck!” Her eyes rolled back into her head as her body shook. Will held himself down, pushing into her as hard as he possibly could and watched her face as pleasure slowly crossed her face.

“Oh god! Shit!”

A smug smile crossed his face. “You like that, Lockhart?”

“Oh god yes,” she groaned, still deep in an orgasm haze. “Cum.”

“Hmm?” He kissed her neck, slowly pumping her again.

She kissed him. “Cum for me.”

He smiled. “What if I’m not done with you yet?”

“I don’t… I’m done.”

“Mmm. You sure about that?”

He ground his hips deep into her before returning to thrusting once more.

“Yes. I don’t have anything left.”

“Hmm.” He kissed her neck as he kept up the slow pace.

Diane clenched her legs around his hips and reached down to grab his ass, digging her fingers into him.

Will groaned as he moved a little faster. 

She clenched her PC muscles and pushed back. “Come on.”

“Oh fuck, Diane”

Diane pushed back into him with every ounce of strength she had left. “Will?”

He pushed into her twice more before he finally came. “Shit!”

She licked the shell of his ear and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, relaxing her legs into the bed as the last few shocks of his orgasm took over his body.

Diane closed her eyes, and, again, let herself feel. Will panted into her neck before sliding out of her, jerking once, and falling to her side.

They both lay there, panting, nude, covered in sweat.

She regained control of her breathing first. “More? Seriously?”

He laughed, looking over at her. “Come here.”

Diane snuggled in to him, placing her head on his chest and wrapping a thigh between his legs.

They were quiet for a few moments longer before Will looked down at her. “Do you have matching underwear?”

She nodded into his chest.

“Wait,” he started, craning his neck to get a better look at her. “Did you plan this?”

Diane sat up. “Plan what? Ending up in your bed? No.”

“Then why didn’t you wear any panties?”

She smiled and kissed his chest before resting her head back in place. “Sometimes, you’ve got to have a sexy secret.” Diane yawned and stretched. “Just for yourself.”

Again, quiet settled over the room. 

“Wait.”

Diane rolled her eyes. “What?”

“Does that mean you’ve done that before?”

“Of course! Actually,” she started as she sat up next to him “no underwear is nothing. Maybe if you’re lucky you’ll see what else I do to amuse myself when I know we’ve got endless depositions going on and we need a release.”

“What? Tell me.”

“Nope.” She leaned over and kissed him, “suffer.”


End file.
